Weapons
Currently World of Padman has 12 weapons, which are all unique in their own ways. Punchy The Punchy is your starting weapon. It acts as a melee weapon and is an alternate of the Gauntlet from Quake 3. It deals high damage on impact and is best used when wielding the PadPower and Visionless powerups. Upon getting 5 frags with the Punchy, the player becomes the "Puppet Master" and gets a temporary boost in speed and power. Nipper The Nipper is your starting weapon. It works the same way as a pistol, the faster you click, the faster it shoots. It does minimal damage ans it's not good for long range battles. The nipper from the PadMod had a blue aura and shoots blue shots instead of the nowadays yellow ones. Pumper The Pumper works like a shotgun. It has high radius and deals massive damage, however it has limited range. Balloony The Balloony works like the Grenade Launcher from Quake 3. It fires unpredictable water bombs that deal high damage, but be careful, because they will hurt you back. Betty Also known as the Boom Boom Betty, this weapon functions like the Rocket Launcher from Quake 3, it fires huge fireballs that deal massive damage on impact, however the shots travel slowly, so it's best for short range. Boaster The Boaster is exclusive to WoP. It shoots streams of water that constantly damage the enemy. However it has many downsides: it can only carry 200 shots and burns through them quickly, it leaves slippery puddles on the ground which make it hard to move around, and it has limited range. Splasher The Splasher is a sniper rifle which fires instant shots (They travel insanely fast and hit the enemy instantly) It has a powerful zoom and deals very high damage, able to frag an opponent that has 100 HP and no shield in one shot. The only disadvantage is the slow reload time, which makes this a bad weapon for close combat. Bubble.G. The Bubble.G. (G stands for Gum) is a sub-machine gun based weapon that shoots rapid multiple colored bubbles at enemies. It deals more damage than Nipper but given its fast fire rate, it's certainly a better weapon to use. Imperius The Imperius is the strongest weapon in the entire game. It's an instant kill for every player that is in its blast radius, even if they have the Revival or lots of shield. The blast radius is massive, being able to hit more than 5 players at a time. However, the gun does have many disadvantages: It's always hidden, it's disabled in LPS and BB gametypes, it can only hold up to 5 shots (2 in WoP 1.6), the shots travel slowly, it takes a long time to charge before firing, if being charged for too long, the gun will explode in the player's hands, killing them instantly, and it's useless against players wielding the PadPower. Injector The Injector (KMA97) is a special Splasher replacement for the InstaPad gametype. It functions exactly like the Splasher, the zoom is not as long and is nightvision, and the reload time is faster than Splasher. Spray Pistol The Spray Pistol is a miscellaneous special weapon only used in the Spray Your Color gametypes. All it does is allow the ability to spray your logo on the walls in the spray room. It cannot be taken outside of the spray room, nor used in battle. Grappling Hook The Grappling Hook is a custom weapon in the ModKuh Mod for WoP 1.6. It allows the player to instantly travel to places where the hook meets solid surfaces. It can only be obtained through console commands. Old Weapon Skins The weapons used to have different skins in the old PadMod, they were changed in WoP 1.2 and kept the same until today. Here are the old Skins: